


Seal Prince

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [7]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Character Study, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Seal Princes are allowed an introspective moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seal Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/gifts).



> Dear Motetus, thank you for your beautiful art! I hope this pleased you even a little and I apologise that he was late ♥

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
